


This is not Arizona

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Prompt Fic, so many drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Foggy and several kilos of crack. </p><p>Also featuring an unconscious Brett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6746782#cmt6746782
> 
> "From my mind misinterpreting the other prompt header:
> 
> Matt and Foggy with several kilos of crack. 
> 
> Why do they have so much crack? Are they waiting for Brett? Do the become drug lords to make rent?"

"We're going to jail." Foggy lamented as Matt dragged an unconscious Brett into his apartment. "We're going to jail for the rest of our lives."

"Foggy, you're making it hard to think."

"Matt. We have at least a million dollars in-in drugs in my apartment. At the very least I will never see sunlight again. Why did you even take it again?"

"I panicked okay?"

"Panicking makes you take fifteen kilos of crack from a drug lord? Was there a stash of drugs in our dorm I didn't know about whenever tests came around?"

"No. Look I just needed to make sure his associates didn't get it."

"So you put it in my apartment. Matt if you had put it in a very hard to reach place your apartment, and not mine, you would so have an chance a plausible deniability since you're blind. Me? I can see."

"...."

"Matt, how much crack did you take and how much is currently 'hidden' in your apartment?"

"I don't know.' 

"Why am I your friend?!"

"I'm awesome?"

"We're so going to jail."

"Uh..We should probably flush it while Brett's unconscious." 

"You think?"


End file.
